Doge Evolution
Doge:Evolution is the third game of the series Chapters Prologue: Release The Beast (Testing out the new Hybrid Super Soldier) Chapter 1:Welcome To War (Character Dev/The zomdoge attack on the city) Chapter 2:Colossal Devastation (Zomdoge attack/Zomdoge Colossus Attack) Chapter 3:Falling Skies (Year 1 of The Battle Of Saitama) Chapter 4:Out Of Bounds (When some marines got lost in the RZ) Chapter 5:Delta (The Air assault of Delta Squad vs smile doges) Chapter 6:Storm Over Saitama (Year 2 of The Battle Of Saitama) Chapter 7:Blacklist (Praetorian Mission) Chapter 8:Resistance Is Futile (The Doge Resistance attacks D.O.G.E) Chapter 9:Opening (Year 3 of The Battle Of Saitama) Chapter 10:Slaughter Grounds (Attack on the Doge Resistance) Chapter 11:Mayday (Raven/VTOL Combat gone wrong turned to ground mission) Chapter 12:Headline (Year 4 of The Battle Of Saitama) Chapter 13:Ghost (Recon Stealth Force Operation looking for enemy Intel) Chapter 14:Red Sea (Naval warfare) Chapter 15:Liberty Of Saitama (Year 5 of The Battle Of Saitama) Chapter 16:Purge (The war of Cates) Chapter 17:Heart Of Hell (Raid on Nagoya) Chapter 18:To Kill A Killer (The death of the first smile doge commander) Epilogue:Flight Of The Wasp (AOAS launch and space battle) Mission Briefs Release The Beast Field Test E-9, Operation Medusa Big Bird 5 dispatched to deliver the test subject Location:Shingucho Okugoya, Tatsuno, Hyogo 679-5151, Japan General Takashi Harper and Land Shark Squad are already on the ground Zoey Harley Sattler will be under their supervision 1600 hrs July 17th, 5165 Welcome To War Epsilon Day Citizens of Doge City gather at the D.O.G.E League HQ Location:Doge City, Tokyo 105-0000, Japan Doge Commander Hayden Doge to give a speech 0800 hrs July 9th, 5175 Colossal Devastation Zomdoge Invasion Smile Doge Zomdoges have been sent to invade Doge City Location:Tokyo Tower, 4 Chome-2-8 Shibakoen, Minato, Tokyo 105-0011, Japan Reports of heavy activity in lower Doge City so Col. Takumi "Scary" Murakumi is sent to investigate 0900 hrs July 9th, 5175 Falling Skies Battle Of Saitama Smile Doges have occupied Saitama and set up operation bases across the area Location:Misawa, Minano, Chichibu District, Saitama Prefecture 369-1411, Japan Cpl. Lucy Hicks dispatched to drop into saitama as part of a joint operation between 75th & Eclipse Squads 75th is already on the ground and Eclipse is less than 2 klicks away from drop zone 1200 hrs May 23rd, 5184 Out Of Bounds Restricted Zone Doge Marine Corps raven mysteriously crashed south west of Doge City in the RZ Location:Unknown, 六本木６丁目, Minato, Tokyo 106-0032, Japan 2nd Lt. Niki Gren Lios and 3 others were the survivours of the crash 1500 hrs August 30th, 5184 Delta Search & Rescue Operation The Doge Commander's plane was hijacked by S-Doges and the Commander is now stranded deep in hostile territory Location:Nakagoshi, Otaki, Kiso District, Nagano Prefecture 397-0201, Japan APO. Colette Ferro and Delta Squad have been dispatched to evac the Commander 1700 hrs November 13th, 5184 Storm Over Saitama Battle Of Saitama PFC. Shimizu's banshee of reinforcements is shot down and crashes in the middle of the war zone Location:Misawa, Minano, Chichibu District, Saitama Prefecture 369-1411, Japan Sgt. Yuri Hazaku and 37th Squad's survivours were left to fight their way to safety 0700 hrs April 9th, 5185 Blacklist π S-Doges have acquired intel on a Human kinetic orbital strike satellite codename:Blacklist Location:Ogura, Sado, Niigata Prefecture 952-0205, Japan ANGEL, ECHO, LEGION, Genesis leading mission 2100 hrs April 9th, 5185 Resistance Is Futile Human Invasion Doge Resistance has stormed Doge City and is slaughtering civilians Location:Doge City, Tokyo 105-0000, Japan Lt. Sarah Vickers is leading a defense force 1500 hrs December 24th, 5185 Opening Battle Of Saitama 37th's operations in the past year have opened up a route for assault on the S-Doges Location:Misawa, Minano, Chichibu District, Saitama Prefecture 369-1411, Japan Cpl. Yessica Whitmire has been assigned to Vertigo Squad 1000 hrs February 30th, 5186 Slaughter Grounds Operation Bloodrain Retaliation for the Resistance attack on Doge City Location:Tomakomai, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan Commander Hayden Doge leads Storm Squad into the heart of the Resistance 1800 hrs June 3rd, 5186 Mayday Emergency Evacuation Carnage Squad's raven was shot down over Kumamoto Location:6 Chome-25-1 Ōe, Chūō-ku, Kumamoto-shi, Kumamoto-ken 862-0971, Japan Cpt. Fleurette Sherman has requested evac 1500 hrs September 30th, 5186 Headline Battle Of Saitama The S-Doges forces are becoming stronger and they are starting to push back Location:Misawa, Minano, Chichibu District, Saitama Prefecture 369-1411, Japan 1st Lt. Max "Hevy" Taylor and Delta Squad have been dispatched to take care of the problem 0900 hrs July 1st, 5187 Ghost Operation Nightbeak A Cate base has been found on the site of Camp Zama Location:Isobe, Minami Ward, Sagamihara, Kanagawa Prefecture 252-0327, Japan Maj. Warren Bennett is leading Shadowstalker Squad with the Commander to infiltrate the base 1600 hrs August 3rd, 5187 Red Sea Battle of Sagami Bay Cate's have launched an assault on the naval base of D.O.G.E Location:Sagami Bay Capt. Michael "Leviathan" Saito and his crew have been tasked to take down the commanding ship of the fleet 0500 hrs November 20th, 5187 Liberty Of Saitama Battle Of Saitama The final assault on the S-Doges in Saitama has just been authorized Location:Misawa, Minano, Chichibu District, Saitama Prefecture 369-1411, Japan Sgt. Danny Makarov and 37th have been brought back in for the final assault 1300 hrs July 5th, 5188 Purge Operation Catnip The raid on Osaka has been initiated Location:Moriguchi, Osaka Prefecture, Japan Commander Hayden Doge is leading a team of heavy troopers to find and kill Cortana Haito the Cate Commander 0900 hrs December 25th, 5189 Heart Of Hell Operation Tartarus The raid on Nagoya has been initiated Location:2 Chome-2403 Suishōen, Moriyama-ku, Nagoya-shi, Aichi-ken 463-0010, Japan Cpl. Midori Shimizu and what's left of 37th have been dispatched as one of the raid teams 1400 hrs December 25th, 5189 To Kill A Killer Operation Tartarus The location of Terran Jakayl has been discovered Location:1 Chome-1-23 Daikōminami, Higashi-ku, Nagoya-shi, Aichi-ken 461-0047, Japan SecCom Zoey Harley Sattler and her raid team have closed in on Terran's location 1500 hrs December 25th, 5189 Flight Of The Wasp AOAS Launch A celebration of the end of the war and the first Advanced Orbital Assault Ships launch Location:3 Chome-7 Toranomon, Minato-ku, Tōkyō-to 105-0001, Japan Cpl. Midori Shimizu has been picked out to fly Yellow One 0500 hrs November 9th, 5200 Achievements Dream Of A Nightmare - Complete Release The Beast on any difficulty War Never Changes - Complete Welcome To War on any difficulty The Bigger They Are... - Complete Colossal Devastation on any difficulty Drop And Load - Complete Falling Skies on any difficulty Restricted Access - Complete Out Of Bounds on any difficulty I Fly The Friendly Skies - Complete Delta on any difficulty Turning This War Around - Complete Storm Over Saitama on any difficulty Are You H4PP1? - Complete Blacklist on any difficulty We Will Break Them! - Complete Resistance Is Futile on any difficulty Green Mile - Complete Opening on any difficulty No Mercy - Complete Slaughter Grounds on any difficulty Take Command - Complete Mayday on any difficulty Rock Up The Place - Complete Headline on any difficulty You Can't Kill What You Can't See - Complete Ghost on any difficulty Blood Is Thicker Than Water - Complete Red Sea on any difficulty The Harder They Fall - Complete Liberty Of Saitama on any difficulty Last Second Escape - Complete Purge on any difficulty It's Your Time Not Mine! - Complete Heart Of Hell on any difficulty Merry Christmas motherfucker! - Complete To Kill A Killer on any difficulty A New Frontier - Complete Flight Of The Wasp on any difficulty It's Evolutionary - Complete the Campaign on any difficulty The Battle Of Saitama - Complete Falling Skies, Storm Over Saitama, Opening, Headline & Liberty Of Saitama on Oh Fuck Me Over Backwards! difficulty Doge City - Complete Welcome To War, Colossal Devastation, Resistance Is Futile & Flight Of The Wasp on Oh Fuck Me Over Backwards! difficulty Raid Party - Complete Purge, Heart Of Hell & To Kill A Killer on Oh Fuck Me Over Backwards! difficulty All Stars - Complete Release The Beast, Out Of Bounds, Delta & Blacklist on Oh Fuck Me Over Backwards! difficulty Unseen Heroes - Complete, Resistance Is Futile, Mayday, Ghost & Red Sea on Oh Fuck Me Over Backwards! difficulty You Look Like You Walked Through Hell And Back Again - Complete the Campaign on Oh Fuck Me Over Backwards! difficulty Map http://www.zeemaps.com/view?group=2238105&x=138.562344&y=38.811364&z=12